Kira Buckland
|birthplace = Anchorage, Alaska, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas New York |active = 2004-present |status = Active |website = Kira Buckland }}Kira Buckland (born July 16, 1987) is an American voice actress who has provided numerous voices for English dubbed Japanese anime and video games. Some of her major roles are Hiyoko Saionji and Kirumi Tojo in the Danganronpa series, Bloody Marie in Skullgirls, Eri Shinkai in Aika R-16: Virgin Mission, Kanae Sumida in 5 Centimeters Per Second, Izumo Kamiki in Blue Exorcist, Kuroyukihime in Accel World, 2B in NieR: Automata, Maria Naruse in The Testament of Sister New Devil and Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld in The Asterisk War. Career Buckland started voice acting in 2004 where she worked on radio dramas and computer/video games and some flash animations. While a student at University of Alaska Anchorage, she became president of its anime club and founded the first Alaskan anime convention, Senshi-Con, based in Anchorage, Alaska. Buckland graduated with a degree in Japanese. She won the Anime Expo 2007 AX Idol Voice Acting competition. She voices for Bang Zoom! Entertainment on a variety of anime shows. Buckland returned to Senshi-Con as a guest in February 2009. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Evangelyne (eps. 53-65) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Alix Kubdel Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Mimete/Mimi Hanyu (Viz Dub) *''B't X'' (1996) - Dr. Lisa *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Sora, Additional Voices *''Juden Chan'' (2009) - Aresta Blanket, Additional Voices *''Rio: Rainbow Gate!'' (2011) - Jack Mighty *''World War Blue'' (2012) - Karvai *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Hydra Bell *''Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks'' (2013) - Vulkay *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Maimu Okurahama (ep. 7), Imagawa (ep. 8) *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Umi Sonoda *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Lindsey (ep. 24) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Girl A (ep. 2) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Mimete/Mimi Hanyu *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (2014-2018) - Jibanyan (2nd voice; eps. 77-present), Cheeksqueek (ep. 91) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Mika Harima, Tsukiyama (ep. 2), Neko (ep. 17) *''Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers'' (2015) - Chamot Rosso *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Reimi Sugimoto, Woman A (ep. 35) *''Konosuba! God's Blessing on This Wonderful World'' (2016) - Eris/Chris, Rookie Succubus (ep. 9) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Muetta, Princess Yuki, Diana Perez (ep. 13) *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Beatrice, Hetaro Pearlbaton, Lucas *''Kakegurui'' (2017-present) - Mary Saotome *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Avery *''Beyblade Burst: Turbo'' (2018-2019) - Beyeen *''Hero Mask'' (2018-present) - Eve Palmer *''Lost Song'' (2018) - Alyu Lux, Mel *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Luculia Marlborough, Woman (ep. 14) *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Hinoki, Additional Voices Anime Films *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Keiko Kuromura *''A Silent Voice'' (2016) - Naoko Ueno *''Blame!'' (2017) - Sanakan *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - 2B *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Cordelia Ravus External Links *Kira Buckland at the Internet Movie Database *Kira Buckland at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles